Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (Aaniimee)
---- Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster, Lost, and Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the creation and manipulation of lightning from internal and external sources. Indira is the first and only dragon to know this specific type. Description Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user total supremacy over electricity, specifically electricity that is generated in cumulonimbus clouds, otherwise known as lightning. However, the user completely forgoes cloud creation and generates lightning from within them at the same, or above the strength of natural lightning. The user can manipulate lightning from any point in their body, such as their mouths, hands, and feet to perform spectacular magic endeavors. Lightning is one of the hardest elements to control, being that it automatically seeks out the path of less resistance, as well as setting things on fire if used immoderately or in a dry environment. Unguided mages, especially Second Generation Slayers, pose a great threat to their own safety, however, with time, this magic becomes one of the most lethal and effective forms in existence. Much like other elemental type magic users, the user may turn their body into pure lightning. While in this intangible form, the user cannot be harmed by physical attacks because they will simply pass right through them, and a select few magics can do anything to this form, namely being a Lightning God Slayer. Additionally, the user can rarely ever be pulled by electrical currents, being that they can mentally control where they go, though a masterful user of Metal Magic could potentially perform such a feat if they had a construct large enough to contain the energy, as well as one with an incredibly dependable insulator to avoid it being melted almost instantaneously. While in this form, the user can travel well beyond hypersonic speeds, though being several times slower than light. However, while traveling at these incredible speeds, they are far more susceptible to being drawn in by conductors, being that their focus is on achieving such high speeds. Lightning Dragon Slayers must be incredibly conscious of the energy output of each lightning strike, especially when in incredibly dry environments. This is because they will unintentionally create fires, and with no means to douse the flames with this magic, it could end up damaging the user. Additionally, lightning's natural tendency to go along the path of less resistance makes it difficult to control, especially when in the presence of a Metal or Water Magic user. However, when a person has a particular mastery of this skill, they can turn the conductivity of the opposing magics against their wielder, allowing the magic to travel along their spells or constructs and directly to them, delivering a shock that only gains strength as it gathers energy, both electrically and magically. Finally, this specific form of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic consists of two types, positively and negatively charged. Negatively charged lightning is much easier to create and results in yellow, blue, or white lightning, said order being the order of strength from least to greatest. Positive lightning is the less common of the two to create and results in red lightning. However, each type bolt is noted to completely dwarf almost all fire magics in terms of heat, in fact, being several times hotter than the sun, one of the most potent forms and sources of Solar Magic, and subsequently, Fire and Light Magic. The latter magic could potentially pose a threat to a Lightning Magic user by depleting the light, and therefore heat, of the spell, however, when the attack is delivered fast enough, this ability can generally be rendered useless. Passive Abilities Thunderstorm Creation: When a user of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic taps into their magic reserves even minorly, a slight, but constant electric current is released from their body. This current causes any surface they come into contact with to slowly wear away, thus creating a greater amount of dust particles in the air. As these particles move throughout the air by means of saltation and suspension, it eventually leads to the creation of storms, from which lightning is released for the user to control and guide to where they want through various hand motions, especially by making paths for the lightning to travel down. Once these paths are made, the lightning that has built up within the clouds will strike down, the speed of the bolt nearly unparalleled by any other natural phenomenon, excluding light. Any person this lightning is directed at will have an extremely low survival rate, and should they survive, be permanently impaired. Enhanced Nerve Synapses: Any user of Lightning Magic has the potential to tap into this ability, though the higher their magic potential and control, the greater the effects will be. By enhancing their nerve endings with electricity, they can rapidly improve their motor skills, allowing the user's speed, reflexes, and overall agility to increase exponentially. With this, the user can achieve speeds that allow them to seemingly teleport to where they intend to go, and certain attacks they unleash can even be released without ever being detected by the naked eye. Their reactions to various stimulants, including touch, sight, hearing, and smell, becoming supernaturally enhanced, and when paired with a Dragon Slayers inherently enhanced senses, they can become a lethal enemy with minimal effort, rarely needing to unleash a single magical spell in order to beat ordinary mages. So as long as their magic power remains, a user of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic becomes an absolute menace on the battlefield. Static Detection: Another ability available to all Lightning Mages is an apparent "sixth sense," one that allows them to see any and all electrical fields; those emitted by living beings, static, lightning, electrical, and electromagnetic signals. The awareness of such a field allows them to "see" all living creatures around them, making it nigh-impossible to sneak up on someone who is able to use this ability. Additionally, by reading the electrical signal sent out just before movement, they can predict and dodge around movements. Pairing this with their enhanced nerves, they can accurately dodge and inflict attacks at superhuman speeds that leave the opponents unable to react at all. Electromagnetism: By releasing an electrical field around them opposite to any material, a Lightning Dragon Slayer can attract such materials to themselves for their own advantage. This can be attracting scrap metal around themselves to create a shield, attract iron particles, being able to walk on walls or ceilings, and even defy gravity by releasing a magnetic field that is exactly the same to that of the ground, thus levitating. Generally, the user will use it to attract various weapons from their users, thus disarming them, or collecting "iron sand" particles to create various constructs without the need of any Molding Magic. These constructs are created in a similar way to the aforementioned magic category, however, they can cause the particles to vibrate between each other, creating a buzzsaw-like attribute, increasing the cutting power of the thing they created. Spells Offensive Basic *'Lightning Dragon's Roar:' The signature breath attack of any Slayer, this one is unique to any and all Lightning Dragon Slayers, starting and being delivered in the same format by nearly all users. The user begins this by drawing in a large breath, the air in their mouth crashing and vibrating against itself violently, mixing with the internal magic power within them. This causes electricity to form and thus giving the spell the lightning part of its name. Much like other slayers, the user can release the spell in two ways, the first being more controlled and the second being wider and generally more destructive in terms of damaged property. To release the first, they place their hands around their mouth, making a small hole for the magic to pass through. This makes the spell much more centralized, giving it a far greater piercing ability, though in turn, makes the spell much less useful when facing a quick opponent who can dodge around it. The second way is much faster than the first, and after the lightning is gathered, it is released in a massive and crushing force, plowing through most anything in its path and easily carving through the ground below it even if it never directly touches due to the sheer magical presence it has. If the target is able to survive the power of this attack, they will be temporarily paralyzed, unable to move away from any future attacks that the user initiates. By casting this spell in an arched trajectory, the user is able to hit a target who may not be in their immediate range, or hit more targets in one sweep. Generally, the user's lightning is blue-white in color, however, by altering aspects of the lightning, they can cause the color to change. The most common change is altering the charge of the electrons, making the lightning positive. This change makes the lightning far less likely to branch off, carrying more piercing power with it, and the name is altered to Positive Lightning Dragon's Roar. With certain changes, the color of their lightning may be altered as well, though these changes are most often as a result of atmospheric changes. Additionally, the user can produce what is known as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_lightning%7C%7C Dark Lightning], a lightning bolt that produces very little visible light, instead releasing gamma rays, the strongest known electromagnetic frequency. This lightning, along with having the aforementioned abilities, can induce mutations and cancer in the affected targets, often deep beneath the surface of their skin, for gamma rays penetrate the surface rather than reflecting off of it. This roar's name is changed as well, being Dark Lightning Dragon's Roar. *'Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt:' Raging Bolt is considered an S-Class Lightning Magic spell thanks to needing an incantation in order to utilize properly, and the fact that it deals indiscriminate damage is another factor in this classification. When performing the spell, the user raises a clenched fist in the air chanting the incantation; "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! RAGING BOLT!!!" (鳴り響くは召雷の轟き天より落ちて灰燼と化せレイジング・ボルト！！！, Narihibiku ha Shōrai no Todoroki Ten yori Ochite Kaijin to Kase！Rējingu Boruto！！！). Once this is done, the magic words spoken in order to invoke Raging Bolt cause a powerful resonance; the user's magic powering manifesting in a seal above the opponent from a considerable height, which begins to spin quickly, the magic words taking the form of an enormous bolt of lightning which drops from the seal at amazing speeds, striking the opponent if its horizontal momentum has not carried them out of the way—and if there are no obstructions in the way. Upon hitting the opponent, a large shockwave is created with the potential to knock the foe away, at least as much as the lightning itself. This spell has a seemingly infinite vertical range and thus can be often used to score a victory when an opponent is in the air; leading to easy wins. The strikes multiple times and has a fair amount of upward knockback; however, the thunder portion of the attack is considered a projectile and can be reflected back at the user by a Wave magician or absorbed for healing by an elemental absorption magician. The explosion generated upon impact cannot, however. Raging Bolt can pass through obstructions that are close enough to the magical seal. An interesting property of this is that if this attack connects with the user in mid-air, it can create a wall of electricity to prevent a recovering opponent, best if they try to go for an edge. In any case, at higher levels, the power of Raging Bolt is capable of completely vaporizing a weaker enemy with this enormous strike of lightning that ends in a vicious explosion. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd:' The user raises both of their hands in the air at their sides, generating electricity between their open facing palms. The lightning is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear, which they then hurl at their opponent. At first, the lightning appears to be a massive beam, spiraling from the epicenter, though the top is rapidly changed into a spearhead as it passes through the air, giving the spear severe piercing ability. This powerful spear has the potential to completely obliterate anything in its path save for the opponent, the intense magical energy released from the attack affecting the area around it for an extended radius, the electrical pulse capable of disrupting technological devices for short periods of time. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist:' An immensely powerful spell that entails a super-powered punch capable of leveling entire mountains. The user begins this spell by generating high-voltage lightning around their arm. They then shift their whole body back, their dominant hand —and the hand with the lightning— being pointed away from their target. They then quickly move forward, throwing their whole body into it to get the maximum amount of force behind the punch. However, instead of striking their opponent directly, a magic circle appears in front of their fist, from which a fist made entirely out of lightning is launched out, heading towards their opponent. Upon making contact with the opponent, massive blunt damage is delivered, the lightning temporarily stunning their opponent as well, leaving them open for future attacks. Despite the obvious strength of this attack, it is extremely centralized, hitting only their target. However, should the user rush forward into this attack, it could potentially damage their body or those around him due to the concentration they require to keep the attack on a singular path. *'Lightning Dragon's Jaw:' After having knocked their opponent to the ground, the user approaches them, standing above them. They join their hands together above their head, imbuing them with an immense amount of lightning, as well as a lightning bolt being formed above their that subsequently crashes onto the opponent when they swings their hands down onto them. This force crushes opponents beneath their, smashing into the earth beneath them, creating a massive crater, their hands being the epicenter, thus forcing them into its depths as well. An advanced practitioner of this magic was able to defeat a Demon from the Book of Zeref in a single shot with this spell, alluding to its extensive strength when in the right hands. *'Lightning Dragon's Bullets:' The user positions on of their hands in a way that resembles a gun, charging magical energy into a single, focal point, this being the tip of their finger. This creates a sphere of constantly spiraling lightning in front of their finger, the position of their hand and this creation being the namesake for this spell. Once the magic they have gathered is at the desired amount, they release it, allowing it to travel towards their opponent at close to the speed of actual lightning, generally inflicting the same amount of piercing ability as a normal bullet. However, they can also release this attack as a continual beam, allowing it not only to strike the intended target but continuously drive through it, the spiral giving it a boost in terms of its ability to wear away at objects, eventually rendering shields, magical and physical, useless. Advanced *'Roaring Thunder:' The user charges forward, imbuing their fist with lightning as they do. Upon reaching their intended target, they punch them, allowing the built up lightning to be released at them, dealing a heavy amount of blunt damage as well as severely electrocuting their opponent. The attack also pushes their opponent away with the immense force it contains, and when placed right, can force them into the air, and with their body paralyzed, can give the user the opportunity to unleash another attack to follow up with. It is shown to be powerful enough to defeat a Wizard Saint, though admittedly, this was after an extensive battle, as well as the assailant being rumored to have power at or above that of a Wizard Saint, who was only incapable of joining because of his questionable mannerisms. Defensive Supplementary *'Lightning Dragon's Body:' The user turns their body into lightning, thus granting their intangibility that protects their from magical and physical attacks alike, as they will simply pass directly through them without any consequences. Select few individuals can do anything to them while in this form, namely being a Lightning God Slayer, though they would need to possess greater magical control than themself in order to do so. A bonus of this body is the total awareness, thus allowing the user to guide themself wherever they please without having to follow a path of least resistance though this does make the going easier. A masterful user of Metal Magic could potentially surpass this, though their construct would need to be large enough to contain the energy, as well be an incredibly powerful insulator of heat to avoid being melted instantaneously. While in this form, the user can travel well beyond hypersonic speeds, though being several times slower than light. However, while traveling at these incredible speeds, they are far more susceptible to being drawn in by conductors, being that their focus is on achieving such high speeds. Trivia *Permission to make this magic was given by Per *Raging Bolt's description came from this page, and as such, all credit goes to Per *Permission to mention Metal and Water Magic was given by Liza *All but one of the spells on this page is canon, a clear demonstration of the author's imagination and drive when it comes to creating magics. However, she does plan on expanding further Category:Aaniimee Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Lightning Magic